


The Bet

by Solitia



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, bet, prankster, wager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitia/pseuds/Solitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno takes a bet he can get Rude to get kinky with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

“I’ll pay you… two hundred to go over there and kiss him,” the half soused recruit grinned, waving the remains of his paycheck in his compatriot’s face.

“Hey, I’ll get in on that,” another espoused, rifling through his own wallet. “I’ve got around a hundred. Guy’s gotta eat.”

“And drink.” Their drinking partner was not amused in the least and rather irritated he had allowed his eyes to wander over to the barfly wafting through the tables like a stiff breeze that would blow him over if it gusted. He knew half the crew that had come down here tonight was out to prove he wasn’t a priest and would back it up with funds if necessary.

That didn’t mean he was going to do it.

Running a hand over his forehead, Rude focused rather intently on his drink as more and more money was added to the pool. He stopped listening entirely as the total made it up over a grand, thankful he never removed his sunglasses. Seeing his eyes bug would have added fuel to the fire although he could have played it off on the smoke in the bar. There was enough in here to choke a chocobo dead and the redhead hadn’t helped matters, smoking enough of his own. Rude had noticed the full pack was now half empty, his fingers never without a burning rolled white stick.

“Come on, Rude! If money won’t do it, what will?”

He said nothing, swilling the last of his drink.

“Will you at least let me buy you another?” Not waiting for an answer, the two youths ordered a drink each that the bartender sat before him with a raised brow but not a single word. Rude eyed each of them.

“Thanks,” he muttered, shoving the empty glass toward the back of the bar. He picked up the second glass without taking a drink, listening again to the conversation of those around him. Most of it was idle chatter about the week’s events, what reports they had to file, who had what assignment, what assignments were botched. Then there were the ever present rumors about who was fucking whom and for what reason and what levels of angst were involved. It seemed he was the only one who had better things to do with his time than worry about stupid sexual conquests. Didn’t anyone READ anymore?

Normally he hadn’t minded the dingy, smoke filled walls of the little pub and preferred to come here when he wanted to drink. The prices were reasonable and they kept a tab for him, something they didn’t do for just everyone. Rude was reliable and they knew it.

Letting his eyes wander again, he surveyed the room that wasn’t much larger than the conference room they used for weekly Turk meetings with the President and Vice-President of the company. Placed here and there without much rhyme or reason were rough wood tables and chairs, some tables with only one chair while others had more than the surface could reasonably handle. They didn’t seen to move the chairs at the end of the night or mop the floors or even wipe down the tables unless some form of bodily fluid was spilled and even then they only mopped the immediate area. Seeing the patches of less-dirty-than-others made him slightly reconsider his drinking choice.

However, the bar was pristine. All the bottles were clean and fronted and shined, the bar top was clean and whatever barkeep was on duty was continuously wiping over the surface with a clean rag, the glasses were kept clean and inside racks where they belonged. Compared to some of the other places Rude had been, the décor was the least of his worries as long as the glasses were clean and the booze was uncut.

Someone bumped against his side and Rude turned toward the movement, catching the red ponytail as it whipped over his shoulder. Rude buried himself in his drink.

“You’ve got a backlog, there, Big Man,” Reno noted with a nod toward the beverage, his own half-consumed drink in his hand. “Tryin’ t’take it easy, lightweight?”

Rude snorted, convinced he could drink at least a bottle more of anything in the place than the slight dervish beside him, although he didn’t voice it. Years of training and years of life had taught him the value of silence. People were uncomfortable in silence. They would offer forward more information in discomfort than they would out of question and answer sessions. Well, without torture, anyway.

“Like you could drink more than he could. He’s got, what, fifty pounds on you?”

“Probably,” he dismissed with a jerk of his head. “Doesn’t mean he drinks as much as I do, either.”

“Yea and his liver won’t be the size of the continent.” Elena breezed by, taking drinks for herself and several giggling co-workers to her table. Reno considered them carefully before turning back to Rude.

“What’s all the money flipping around here for, huh?”

“That all that drew you over here, Reno?” More soused than before, the dark-haired recruit threw himself over Reno’s shoulder and clung to him chummily. “We were offering your partner here money if he kissed you.”

Reno drew back, eyes narrowing mischievously. “You wanted me t’kiss ‘im, all y’had t’do was ask, yo.”

“Nah, we knew you’d do it. We wanted to see him do it. Man’s a fucking priest, man.” He stopped, contemplating his words before breaking into a fit of giggles. “Man’s a man…:” he managed between snorts. Rude sighed heavily, the admission hitting a button as well as being just plain irritating. He could hook up with someone if he wanted.

Reno sighed and took his drink from the younger man’s fingers. “Maybe you need t’lay off. M’thinkin’ you’re the lightweight.” He pushed the drink over in front of Rude. “Why don’t you walk it off and go home?” Reno shoved the man into his friend’s arms and ushered them out the door. Returning, he picked up the copious amounts of cash from the bar and tucked it into his pocket. He thought better of it, pulling the money back out and shoved it into Rude’s jacket pocket.

“What’s that for?”

“Hey! It speaks! Nothin’, man. They were too fuckin’ drunk t’know the difference. If they remember the money tomorrow, just tell ‘em they gave it to you t’kiss me.”

“But I didn’t.”

“They don’t know that. Just keep it for aggravation factor, yo.” He turned to go. Rude reached out and snagged his wrist. “What, you actually need t’kiss me before it makes it alright? Okay, fine.” He leaned in and planted a kiss on the slack lips, his hand wrapping around the back of Rude’s neck. The moment didn’t last nearly long enough before the warmth was gone and Reno was headed to the far side of the bar, leaving Rude gaping.

~*~*~

He’d drunk way too much and he knew it. Having the money in his pocket and the buzz on his lips as well as in his groin he’d drowned the feeling, knowing it would pass by morning like it always did. He had earned the title of priest honestly and that was the part that bothered him the most.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want a relationship, it’s just that he didn’t feel he could give a relationship what it deserved. Being a Turk often meant long hours and disappearing for long periods of time without notice, not to mention the potential threats to his life. That was not a life he wanted to hand over to another living soul, continuously worrying about rather their mate would be home that night and if they didn’t rather or not they were safe or dead.

He wouldn’t put that off on anyone. It wasn’t fair.

That wasn’t to say he hadn’t ever been with anyone. He had his fair share of female company here and there, he just didn’t feel the need to crow about it. He had found someone appealing, they had shown interest and he had taken them home for a night. He made it abundantly clear from the beginning that was all he was looking for and they had agreed. Being discrete must have gone the way of reading.

In his inebriated state he was only vaguely conscious of where he was wandering along the halls in the dormitories, having passed his own room earlier. He knocked on the door in front of him, leaning heavily against the frame as he waited for him to answer. He knew what he was doing was absolutely ridiculous but he couldn’t help himself. The throb in his loins began with Reno’s kiss at the bar and hadn’t left him no matter the length of time between the action and the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He had to know, had to ask him the question that had been burning in his mind all night.

Reno opened the door, a terrycloth robe only vaguely tied around his middle and nearly falling off his shoulders, a cigarette hanging from his lips and hair completely disheveled and in his eyes due to his lack of standard goggles across his forehead. Reno had to have lit a cigarette before coming to the door, having been asleep before the knock. Rude chuckled, finding the entire scene before him absolutely hilarious. Reno blinked several times in the light from the hall, Rude finally swimming into focus.

“You just comin’ home, yo? I fuckin’ bailed on that place two hours ago. They had t’have kicked ya out. Whaddya doin’ here? Your room’s down the hall, man.”

“Gotta ask you somethin’,” he slurred, watching as Reno rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

“Yea, why don’t you come in before you fall over in the hall? How much did you drink?” He pressed himself under the arm that propped Rude against the doorway and hefted him into the room, kicking the door closed behind him. Rude only giggled and Reno dropped him onto the bed. “Y’want some coffe or somethin’?”

“Where you gonna get coffee?”

“What they don’t know won’t hurt ‘em.” He pulled the pot from the beside table and topped off the half full cup he’d had earlier. Thrusting it toward Rude, he waited for him to take a drink.

“Why’s this work, anyway?”

“Caffeine kick starts your system. Makes ya have t’piss, too. Gets the booze outta your system faster. Least that’s the rumor. I just drink coffee t’keep goin’.”

Rude nodded drinking the lukewarm and rather strong cup of dark fluid, eyeing Reno over the rim of the cup. He knew he’d come here to ask him something but he’d be damned if he could remember what. Reno reached forward and pinched the nosepiece of the glasses, pulling them from his eyes and tossing them on the bedside table. “Dunno how you can see in here with those, yo. S’dark.”

“Hey, you kissed me earlier.”

Reno snorted, dropping onto the bed beside his partner. “Yea, so?”

“Whatcha do that for?”

“So you wouldn’t feel bad about takin’ money those assholes were just throwin’ away, man. Don’t sweat it.”

“Yea but I liked it.”

Jerking his head around, Reno startled. “Okay…”

“Yea.” He pressed the cup into Reno’s chest, watching long fingers close around it and set it beside the illegal coffee pot. He’d never noticed how pretty Reno was. Not handsome, but pretty. He reached a hand for his cheek, brushing a thumb along the red strike along his cheekbone. The redhead pulled back, eyeing Rude warily.

“Man, what’s got into you?”

“You.”

“What are you talkin’ about? You need t’sleep this shit off, yo. You’re drunk.”

“That why I can’t get you outta my head?” Rude reached again, the pad of his thumb making contact with the soft flesh. He shivered, the blood hammering in his ears. Female company he’d had. Male company of the same variety was new. Had he not been drunk, he would have never contemplated such a thing, seeing it as a taboo. Under the false pretenses of alcohol, though, he felt confident enough to push his hand.

Reno reached for his, hand closing around thick fingers and pulling them from his face. “Look, you don’t wanna do somethin’ you’re gonna regret in the mornin’, yo. Let’s just get you back to your room so you can get some sleep and I’ll see ya in the mornin’. I’ll even give ya a hand.”

“What if my room isn’t where I wanna be, huh?”

He had seen the lust in his eyes earlier when the big man was watching him dance between the tables at the bar. It was burning brighter now, the booze giving him false courage by way of an excuse for his actions. Reno wasn’t about the whole awkwardness inherent in such situations. Either he would fuck them sober or he wouldn’t fuck them at all. If they couldn’t face up to the idea they were attracted to him, he wasn’t about to let them schmooze their mental issues all over him the next day.

“Don’t care where ya wanna be, partner, just care where you’re gonna be. Come on, get up an’ I’ll help ya.”

Rude reached his arm up, knowing full well Reno was no match for him physically. The kid was stronger than he looked, yes. Rude had seen that in the field, but Reno wouldn’t want to hurt him. He had no intentions of going home tonight. He wanted to be right here with Reno.

As soon as the smaller man was tucked under his arm, Rude pulled him in and rolled onto his back, dragging the struggling redhead on top of him on the bed. Tugging him in roughly, he planted a crushing kiss against his lips. Reno planted both hands against his chest and shoved.

“The hell you think you’re doin’, Rude?!”

Rude rolled atop him, pinning his arms over his head with one arm, his right hand tracing gently along the high cheekbones and button nose. “Told ya. Don’t wanna go home.” He shifted, pressing a hard cock into his muscled thigh for emphasis. Reno yanked against the hand binding him, unable to get enough force behind it to actually pull himself free.

“So you can stay here if that’s what you want but you ain’t gonna do this shit, man. Get offa me.”

“Didn’t seem t’mind at the bar. Saw the look in your eyes.”

“That was before you were drunk, asshole. Get offa me! I’m not shittin’ you.”

Ignoring what he took as a request, Rude leaned in, pressing kisses along Reno’s collarbone. “Anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?”

“Yea, but never when they’re drunk, yo. Damn you, are you even listenin’ t’me??”

“I hear ya.” He continued the trail of kisses up Reno’s neck and behind his ear, stopping to nibble the lobe between his teeth. “Just don’t care.”

“You don’t care if you rape me.”

“It’s not rape. You’re not sayin’ no.”

“I don’t want to do this with you, Rude. I want you to stop. Get off of me, get out of my room and fuckin’ sober up before you come back. This is me saying NO. No, no, NO! Get the fuck off of me!”

Rude stared down at him, head clearing a bit as he shifted against the pale, pinned flesh. He wanted him and once he wasn’t under the influence, he’d lose his nerve and it would be all over. He’d never have the balls to look at him again, let alone take this opportunity. He knew Reno had slept with men before; he’d told him. Why was he saying no? Rude pressed his lips against the now hot and flushed neck, mistaking the reaction of anger for that of want.

“Thought you said no.”

“I did say no you lumbering fuck! Get off of me!” Reno drew up, attempting to bring his knees in to pry Rude off of him but was effectively pinned. “Rude, I’m not kidding. Please. I don’t want this. Don’t do this t’me.” If Rude wasn’t taking the demands, maybe allowing the fear to creep into his voice would wake him up. While he wasn’t sure Rude would actually go through with what he was pressing at, he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t, either. He would fight if he had to, but he would prefer not to hurt him.

Rude moved Reno’s robe to the side, fingering the flaccid flesh. “You don’t want me to stop. You want me.”

“Not like this.” Taking the opportunity presented to him, he brought his right knee up and planted it firmly in the center of Rude’s chest and shoved him back, stalling his advances. Trying to keep his knee in place, he shrugged his shoulders to get some slack in his arms. As soon as the goal was attained, he jerked hard, entire body jack-knifing backward and off of the bed to the floor. Reno was on his feet, the robe billowing back around his frame leaving him completely exposed and panting from the exertion.

“Whazzamatter? Thought you liked boys.”

“I do like boys but I don’t want it when you’re drunk, fucker. Get the fuck out or I’ll throw ya out.”

“You talk big,” Rude chuckled, rolling onto his side. “I’d like t’see you prove it.”

“Prove what? That I’ll throw ya out? Fuck this shit, where’s your room key? I’ll go sleep in your room an’ you can stay in mine.”

Rude’s head swam and he shook his head, trying to clear the fuzzies creeping into his vision. Reno’s form danced and split into two shimmering bodies, each of them staring at him wildly. The sight was funny and Rude chuckled. “There’s two of you.”

“Yea and both of me are gonna kick your ass if you try anythin’ else.”

Rude hadn’t heard the last of the statement, having passed out before Reno finished.

~*~*~*~

Rude woke the next morning to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and cigarettes. He rolled over, clutching his head in his hands as the sun shone through the window and directly into his face. Chancing another glance around, lower this time to avoid the death rays from the sky, he caught sight of Reno bent over his desk, reading over reports in a blue bathrobe, a cup of coffee in his hand and a cigarette burning in the ashtray.

He attempted to speak but his voice caught in the sandpaper of his throat. Reno turned toward him upon hearing the noise and stood, dropping his cup of coffee onto the desk with a dull thunk, morning ambrosia slopping onto the corner of his paperwork. He picked up the mug still beside the coffee pot and dumped it out the window before refilling it with hot coffee and handing it to Rude. He took it without a word, sitting up in the bed. His eyes grew wide as he felt the sheets slide against bare skin.

His clothes were gone.

“Reno… What happened to my clothes?” he croaked, tugging the blankets shyly around him. Reno smirked down at him, nodding over his shoulder.

“Don’t remember anythin’ from last night, do ya?”

“Not a whole lot. You gave me coffee.”

“You puked. All over yourself. And me. And the bed. Had t’have housekeeping come bring us new sheets.” He stumbled across the room and picked up Rude’s robe, tossing it to him. “Went to your room an’ got you somethin’ t’wear. Thought you’d appreciate it.”

“Yea, man. Thanks. I must have been wasted.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Reno commented dryly, dropping back behind his desk. “Never woulda figured you for a cuddleslut, yo.”

“A what?”

“Cuddleslut. You slept with me last night. Well, more like ON me last night. But whatever.”

“I slept… with you?”

Reno chuckled. “Don’t remember what happened between the coffee and the puking, then, either, do you?”

“Uh… something tells me I should.”

“You like guys, Rude?”

“The hell?”

“You were all over me last night, yo. Told ya t’get out. You just pinned me down an’ slobbered all over me.”

“Are you…” Rude’s memory plugged in a brief memory of Reno pinned underneath him in a kind of dreamlike haze. His eyes snapped up, regarding Reno in a new light. “Aw, shit, man… I’m fuckin’ sorry. Musta been the alcohol. I never woulda done that shit otherwise, man.”

“That’s fuckin’ shit, Rude. No one would do anything when they’re drunk they wouldn’t do when they were sober, yo. Difference is it gives ya a fake sense of confidence so you can do it without your conscience gettin’ in the way.”

“What?”

“Serious. It just lowers inhibitions. You have at least a curiosity about it behind the booze.”

“Yea, but I wouldn’t… I would never rape someone. That’s just…”

“Don’t worry about it. Nothin’ happened. Just from now on I’m cuttin’ you off before y’get outta hand. Either that or I’m not lettin’ your ass into my room after you’ve been drinkin’.”

Rude fumbled with the mug in his hands, taking a deep swig of the coffee. It burned on the way down and he choked, tears stinging in his eyes. “That’s just… I’m… I’m a monster.”

“Pfht. Stop it.” Reno ambled from the desk to drop onto the bed in front of Rude. “Y’didn’t do anythin’. I don’t think you woulda gone through with it once you realized I was serious. Looks like that little peck I gave ya meant somethin’.”

Rude’s ears turned pink and he shifted uncomfortably, unwilling to tell the unlit firecracker he’d found pleasure in their brief connection. Reno leaned against the elbow he’d propped onto Rude’s waist, waiting to see what reaction the contact would make. Rude shifted and cleared his throat.

“Y’weren’t shy last night. Whazzamatter, Big Man?”

Rude blushed crimson, trying to keep Reno from brushing against the erection that quivered to life. He blamed it on morning wood even though that phenomenon had mostly faded. He didn’t want Reno getting the wrong idea.

“Tell ya what. One kiss an’ if you can turn away from it, I’ll never bother you about it again.”

“You want to kiss me?”

“Yea. One kiss and I’ll let it go.”

“I don’t know…”

Not giving him any opportunity for further protest, Reno clamped down onto Rude’s lips with his own, softening as he felt the resistance behind them fade. He ran his tongue along Rude’s bottom lip, begging past. Shyly Rude obliged.

Reno pulled back, dropping his hand casually into the vicinity of Rude’s crotch and smirked at him. “Now, if you can tell me you aren’t interested, I’ll let it go.”

“It was a nice kiss,” he admitted, shifting away from the dangled digits. “But I don’t think there’s anything there.”

He kicked himself for the blatant lie.

“Okay. ‘Nuff said.” Reno nodded and returned to his reports at the desk.

“Wait.” His heart hammering in his ears, he called out for the lithe body to return, his body craving the heat between them. He was choking on the words, wanting desperately to call him back but fear kept them locked into place. Reno turned toward him in the chair, legs in an open posture with the robe clinging across his thighs. He never lost he annoying smirk across his face as he listened, and Rude was very sure he was listening. Suddenly unsure what it was he was supposed to say, he dropped his gaze to the floor.

“You want me t’come back?”

Rude nodded, finding himself unable to make words. Reno sighed and hefted himself once again from the desk. Standing before the bed, he quirked his head to the side in a questioning way. Instead of asking more questions as he had contemplated, he dropped his robe to the floor and slid between the sheets in the expanse of bed Rude had left clear. “You want it, you come over here and prove it. No repeats of last night on my end.” Rude swallowed and backed away, unwilling to be the first to act. Reno pressed in against him, pressing flesh against flesh. “You want it, you make the first move.”

Rude’s fingers fumbled for him, brushing gently against his belly. His eyes focused on Reno’s chin, close enough to be intimate without being too forward. Reno laughed, guiding Rude’s hand lower. As soon as he had wrapped a paw around Reno’s cock, he returned suit with Rude’s. “Not so bad, now, is it?”

Rude turned purple with embarrassment.

Reno dipped his head in, pressing kisses along Rude’s cheekbones. “You’re cute when you blush.” He leaned forward, running his tongue along Rude’s lower lip. “Come on, Big Man, show me what you got.”

Rude pulled back, regarding his partner with a wary eye. Something wasn’t quite right.

“What are you getting at?”

“Whaddya mean?”

“You’re after something.”

“I’m not after anything.”

Although Reno was completely collected and had himself wrapped around Rude like a French whore, something was off. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, let alone wrap his hands around it, but his gut had yet to lead him wrong. Sliding back off of the bed, Rude wrapped his robe around his waist and opened the door, taking a halting step.

Perched outside were several onlookers from the bar, pulling back in shock from their ear locked position against Reno’s door. Rude barged past them, heading back to his room without another word.

The flustered firecracker appeared in the hall as the mockery began. The mighty Reno had finally lost a bet. Attempting to save face, he yelled down the hall after Rude, “You weren’t shy last night at the bar, yo! Just fair warning? You ever try that shit on me again an’ I’ll castrate ya!”

The jeers grew to whoops and calls and money changed hands as Reno’s door slammed shut behind him.


End file.
